


Practically Perfect

by disjointed_scribblings



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins Returns - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disjointed_scribblings/pseuds/disjointed_scribblings
Summary: In the beginning, it’s a lark, existence as a practically perfect immortal being.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Practically Perfect

In the beginning, it’s a lark, existence as a practically perfect immortal being with a talent for handling young minds. These children have such imagination, and Mary Poppins delights in bringing their wildest dreams to life around them. 

When she’s seen all the wildest dreams any child could imagine, it becomes a challenge. She is drawn towards families with curious young children and troubled parents, and she it’s rewarding to leave them better than she finds them. Every situation teaches her something new, and she takes pride in the happy families, clean and well-behaved and emotionally fulfilled. 

But this too slowly loses its lustre. That is the trouble of being able to see the present and the past and the future of the families she helps, all at once. She can see the children growing up, finding their life’s work, living, loving. And she wonders what that would be like. To change, to grow. To love. 

Watching two generations of children she’s tended rise happily and giddily in the air, Mary feels the changing winds, knows her time here is ending. By the end of the day she’ll be landing in the middle of another family’s story. 

The balloon woman gently hands her the final balloon. They do have to look out for one another, in this line of work. 

“Practically perfect in every way,” she says to her reflection, almost by rote. 

Eternity is a long time to be frozen at “practically.”


End file.
